Always You
by Love.Me.Today
Summary: A brucas story, written last year finally decided to post it. Brooke and Lucas made a mistake but will that mistake bring them back together?


**A/N: I am the last person who should be writing another story, but I've had this partially written for about a year and I finally got the wording alright. Tell me what you think if you like it I'll continue if not I won't. I'm not too happy about how short this is but I will hopefully have more soon. There will hopefully be more soon. Working on another chapter of Never Too Late and Life As We Know It.**

**Summary: Set as if everyone's in college, Lucas and Peyton were together certain "obstacles" broke them up. What happens when surprises occur in Lucas and Brooke's lives, can they handle the pressure?**

**Jump With Me**

**Chapter 1**

"_**Peyton, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you " she cried out and tried to block her from leaving the room.**_

"_**No I can't believe you would do this to me! You're my best friend Brooke, how could you hurt me like this?" she yelled and tried to move Brooke aside. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach and was fighting to spill over.**_

"_**It was a mistake, It'll never happen again. Please, I'm so sorry just talk to me." Brooke begged as tears streamed down her face. She put her hand on Peyton's shoulder only for her to flinch away.**_

"_**God, I'm sorry. I can't handle this right now. By the way Brooke, consider whatever friendship we had over." she spat out before turning on her heel and leaving. Brooke laid her head against the cool window sill and blinked the tears back. **_

"_**We really screwed up this time, she's never going to forgive us!" She cried into his shoulder. He stroked her back lightly and kissed her hair. "It'll be okay, she's just upset." he whispered into her ear.**_

"**Brooke?" his cool calm voice interrupted her memory and she looked up expectantly. Brooke tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder before responding.**

"**What? Did you find anything out?" she questioned quietly before sitting down in the chair that was suddenly next to her. Lucas looked at her before turning away and looking at the photograph on the opposite wall.**

"**No, she's still unconscious but they're going to get us right when she wakes up." he answered and sat down next to her. She felt the overwhelming guilt once again start to rise to the surface and pushed the thought of telling him about her secret away. Brooke turned her face away and masked the emotions that were close to exploding. **

**He looked over at her and the smell of her Chanel perfume was slightly intoxicating. Her fingers absently drummed on the chair the sound keeping her mind focused on anything but him, he reached over and took her hand in his. The small simple gesture sent a shock through her body and she instantly yanked her hand away. Lucas looked at her momentarily confused before putting his hands in his lap while she went back to drumming. Brooke tilted her head to look at him and murmured,**

"**I'm sorry, I just you know thought maybe it'd be better if we didn't talk or touch?" she finished and cursed herself for sounding like an up talker. He nodded and went back to staring at the photograph. The awkwardness seemed to rise even faster when the doctor came out. **

"**Are you both here for Peyton Sawyer?" he asked, Brooke immediately stood up and walked over to him while he shuffled slightly behind.**

"**I have good news and bad news. Good news, she's awake and relatively lucid. Bad news, she is going to need to be looked after for a few weeks, she broke her ankle so we'd really like her to be watched." he said tilting his head slightly. Brooke nodded but wondered how the hell they were going to convince Peyton she needed help. **

"**Can I go see her?" she asked quietly, the doctor nodded and moved aside for her. Peyton raised her head slightly when she saw her come in and rolled her eyes. **

"**Look who it is! My best friend who slept with my boyfriend. What Brooke, come to pay your sympathies because your guilty conscience is eating you up? You know what Brooke your nothing more than a hypocritical bitch!" she said angrily. Brooke looked away and pushed the guilt aside.**

"**I told you it was a mistake! You two weren't even together when it happened. It's not like your exactly a saint in this either, Peyton." she replied brushing the tears that stung her eyes. Peyton turned her head and Brooke could hear the tears in her voice.**

"**Just get out, Brooke. I have nothing to say to you." she mumbled and buried her head in her pillow. Brooke nodded and turned to leave. **

**She walked past Lucas who tried to talk to her only to be brushed off. She made it to her car where she finally allowed herself to openly cry, she cried for Peyton and Lucas, she cried for Karen who was distraught. **

**Most of all she cried for herself, for all the problems that seemed to be happening all at once, she cried for the secret she was keeping from everyone she loved. And when she was done crying she made a decision, she was staying out of his life for good.**

**Brooke nursed the cup of hot tea and winced at the intrusion of someone's knocking. She got up and walked to the door, peering through the peep hole she sighed and swung the door open.**

"**What are you doing here? I thought we agreed on the whole no talking thing?" she said tiredly, looking slightly suspicious. He looked down and then back up at her attire before raising an eyebrow. He held out a bag and a small sheepish smile curved his mouth.**

"**I come bearing gifts and food." he said softly before pulling out the soup. She wrinkled her nose before letting him in. He handed her the bag that contained his new book and the food. She threw him a small smile before sitting down on the sofa they had spent so much time on. He stood awkwardly filling the small apartment and leaned against the counter.**

"**So what's really going on, Luke? Come to check up on me and make sure I haven't completely lost my mind?" she said smirking slightly before flipping through the book. He looked down and cleared his throat. She looked up alarmed and saw he was looking at her expectantly.**

"**You've got to be kidding me. You came all this way to make sure I was still sane? Wow, Luke you have some issues." she said rolling her eyes and getting up to grab the cookies off the counter. He looked at her momentarily confused before speaking.**

"**Brooke, you hate sugar cookies and since when do you eat after nine?" he asked slowly, she glared at him and regained her cool, bitchy exterior. **

"**Since when was it any of your business? Anyways, don't you have someone else to bother? Maybe your girlfriend Peyton, you know the one laying in a hospital bed while you're here with me?" she said harshly and felt the victory when his body seemed to stiffen with tension and he got up to leave.**

"**I don't get you, Brooke. One minute your acting like the girl I knew and fell in love with and then your back to being the one I wish I never had, a bitch." he said scowling at her before walking out and slamming the door. Brooke rolled her eyes and threw his book at the shut door. **

**Peyton lay awake in her bed thinking about the argument she and Brooke had dueled out hours before. Brooke slept with Lucas, she had every right to be angry. So why did she feel so guilty. They had been happy, hadn't they? She had loved Lucas forever, hadn't she? Or was there someone else in her heart? She shook the thought from her head, he was probably married to a beautiful woman, someone so much better than her.**


End file.
